


Blindness Errors Betrayals

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a good thing going until Draco left. Now Draco’s got a fresh new start at life and Harry seems to have moved on. But why does Draco still care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness Errors Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HD_Cliche Fest 2013](http://hd-cliche.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal. Cliches used: Break Up, Single Father, Getting Together. Title comes from: _Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

It had all started with a dare. “I bet, you lot can’t last ten minutes without a fight,” Blaise had said and Draco had been willing to accept the challenge.

~*~

Blaise and Draco had frequented Muggle clubs since Draco’s 19th birthday. When they were 18, they’d been assigned by the Ministry to immerse themselves in Muggle culture and by the time they were 21, they were hooked on it. They loved the cafés, the book shops, Muggle technology, toaster ovens and microwaves but best of all—they loved the openly gay clubs.

All that fun was almost ruined when Harry Potter of all the people walked into Draco’s favourite club, The Machine. He almost didn’t recognise him right away, simply because he didn’t want to believe that Potter was in his space again.

But there he was.

Blaise challenged Draco and Potter that they couldn’t spend ten minutes with each other without getting into a fight and if other Hogwarts alumni were there, he would have taken bets with them to see who would throw the first punch. Potter had said he didn’t hold a grudge against anyone anymore and Draco had scoffed.

“I’ll prove it to you,” Potter said boldly.

Blaise took him up on that offer. He dared them to go to the back alley and “talk.” He waited in the club then checked on them ten minutes later to see who would be on the floor bleeding.

Ten minutes later, Blaise wished he had waited fifteen.

He saw Draco pushed against the wall with Potter riding Draco’s leg and his right hand inside Draco’s jeans. Draco’s lips were on Potter’s neck as he squeezed Potter’s arse. Blaise was sure he could hear them moaning even though they had probably placed silencing Charms.

Later Blaise made Draco recount what happened.

Draco followed Potter into the alley and rested against the wall waiting for Potter to speak.

“I’m afraid that I’m a bit drunk,” Potter said, to which Draco snorted. “Don’t laugh at me—I hated it when you mocked me like that.”

“Mocked you?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, since first year. You always made me so nervous. I hated you for that,” Potter replied.

“You hated me for a lot of reasons, I reckon,” Draco answered. He was ready to leave the conversation and as he straightened himself to walk away, Potter pushed him against the wall. “Hey!” Draco protested. Moments later Potter had whispered an incantation and pushed his lips against Draco’s. Draco opened his mouth to retaliate and felt Potter’s tongue pushing in. He lost all contentions and enjoyed tasting Potter.

~*~

**  
_Fourteen Months Later_   
**

It hadn’t always been fun. In fact, it was almost never fun when Draco was around Potter’s entourage. The only person in the Weasley clan that had half-accepted him was Granger, even though he’d profusely apologised to Ron for almost killing him and everyone else for being on the _wrong side._

He had developed the habit of not speaking until spoken to at their family events. He’d got used to the death glares he’d received from Ginny Weasley and George almost never looked him in the eye.

He had brought them sweets, which Harry always had to eat first to prove that they weren’t poisoned. He’d bought them elaborate presents for Christmas such as Quidditch World Cup tickets and hotel accommodations when Molly and Arthur would visit Charlie in Norway. They were gracious, they were thankful and at times they’d refused to accept the presents. Yet Draco insisted and they would accept only when Harry insisted with him.

He had got used to it all within the first year because he really liked Harry. He was almost sure that he really _loved_ Harry, though they’d never uttered the words. The closest they’d come to admitting their feelings were almost always during post-shag bliss.

The decision to leave had been tough. It had nearly well killed Draco.

“Do you love him?” Ginny asked, cornering Harry one night in the kitchen. Draco heard them talking so he waited right outside the door. He wanted to know as well.

“Ginny, it’s none of your business. We’ve been apart for over two years now. I’ve told you before, who I date is of no concern to you.” Harry’s tone was kind, yet his words were firm.

“I asked you a question, Harry. Do you love him? This has nothing to do with our past. It’s a simple question about you,” Ginny answered.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. His voice quivered as he answered.

“You’ve been together for a year and you don’t know?” Ginny said.

“We don’t talk about things like that. Things between us are good, simple,” Harry replied. Draco wasn’t sure how he felt about Harry’s answer. Yes, things were good between them, but they were hardly simple. Harry knew of Draco’s hesitation towards attending events at the Burrow and Harry had to beg for Draco to accompany him. Begging and a bit of grovelling on the knees. Draco smiled at the thought of Harry on his knees.

“You don’t look happy. You’ve given up on your dream because of him,” Ginny replied. Draco didn’t know what that meant.

_What dream?_

“It was hardly a dream, Ginny. It was an option that got taken away from me. The Ministry is hardly fair, it has never been fair to me, so I didn’t expect anything less from them,” Harry answered.

_What are they talking about?_

“I think it’s stupid that you were rejected from the Auror program because you choose to be with someone you don’t even love. You —”

“He loves me,” Harry whispered. Draco didn’t understand the tone. Was he glad, was he surprised?

“And that’s enough? A pity fuck every now and then to a former Death Eater who loves you?”

“Ginny, you don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Harry retaliated. Neither did Draco.

“Tell me, Harry, are you really with him because you feel guilty that poor little Death Eater’s got no one to love so he’s latched onto you? You’re not going to be an Auror because you’re fucking a Death Eater and now you’re pushing your friends away because you’d rather be with him. You just admitted to me that you don’t even love him!” Ginny didn’t think that was enough. “Ron’s told me what he thinks of the two of you, we all know what we think of the two of you, the only person who doesn’t see it is you. That git is using you, coming in-between you and your friends, _we_ are your family. He’s manipulating you!”

Draco had had enough. That’s what they really thought of him? After all this time, after all of his efforts, they didn’t see their relationship as real? Harry didn’t even defend him. Draco ran out of the Burrow and Apparated back to Harry’s flat. He gathered all of his things into a pile, leaving a note behind, he decided to disappear forever.

_It’s over, don’t try to contact me, don’t come looking for me._

~*~

**  
_Five Years Later_   
**

Draco’s plane was over two hours late but Blaise Zabini waited patiently at the receiving end of International Arrivals at the London-Heathrow Airport. It was true that from his recent visit to Italy, Draco could have easily Portkeyed his way to London, but appearances were everything. Draco Malfoy, 26, was one of the top ‘Fifty Male Models’ in the world, the Muggle world, known for his deep grey eyes, distinctive profile and his rad skull-snake tattoo. Draco was famous for his cool name and even cooler attitude towards his fame.

It had all started five years ago. He’d recently become single and was parading around a hot new club in London when a photographer spotted him. Draco didn’t understand at first, but Blaise had filled him in. The photographer, Neil Starr, was in town for a few days looking for a fresh face and had noticed Draco. Between that night and his meeting with Neil Starr two days later, Draco had received a crash course on Muggle fashion, magazines, and modelling. He was intrigued. Though the idea of lifeless, unmoving pictures irked Draco, he wasn’t indignant by the idea of creating something for himself that helped him establish a new life.

Later that year, _Vogue_ magazine had called him ‘The freshest and the most versatile face in the fashion industry.’ Other than life on the runway and being constantly photographed for a high-end magazine, Draco was quite quiet about his life. He never kept a lover for more than a month—six weeks had been the longest. Many considered it to be the mark of a prominent bachelor. He simply chalked it off as being unable to “find the right one.” In reality, Draco didn’t wish to expose his wizarding side to any bloke he shagged and was even more afraid of becoming vulnerable or dependent on another person. He had had enough of that for the one year he had been with Harry.

The only constant in his life had been Blaise. He had become famous in the industry for being Draco Malfoy’s best friend. Many speculated that a secret relationship existed between the two but they simply laughed. Blaise confessed to Draco that he rather liked being the centre of attention once in a while—but could never do it full time the way Draco had.

And now here they were, five years later; Draco Malfoy—male supermodel, and Blaise Zabini, entrepreneur. Best friends for life without a lick of interest in shagging the other.

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Draco said as he passed through security with his bags in hand.

“It’s good to see you, mate. Your mother is quite eager to see you as well,” Blaise answered.

Draco was returning home only because his father was on his deathbed. He’d been sent home from Azkaban because they had confirmed that Lucius had served his sentence long enough to allow his family the peace of saying goodbye.

“How did they even agree to allow him a release from Azkaban?” Draco asked. Blaise didn’t respond. Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke again, “Blaise? Do you know something I don’t know?”

“Potter,” Blaise said.

Draco stopped walking. It was as though his heart had stopped beating. The lady behind them ran her trolley into Draco’s back and gasped in shock, then immediately apologised.

“Sorry,” Draco said to the lady as he moved out of the way and let the others go.

“Your mother had written to Potter requesting him to urge the Ministry for his release. She cashed out the life debt he’d owed her,” Blaise answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Draco asked, his stomach was in knots. He half wanted to turn back and get on the next plane back to Italy, or America, or wherever that wasn’t here.

“Your mother wished to keep it a secret. I told her that if you’d ask me, I’d tell you and she reluctantly agreed. He won’t be around; he’s got…a new life. I reckon he probably won’t even attend the funeral which no one is invited to or aware of anyway,” Blaise answered.

 _A new life_. “What kind of a new life?” Draco asked.

“Let’s get you home first,” Blaise answered.

~*~

The Healers had been correct. Lucius passed away two days after Draco’s return. As robust as he had been throughout the entire ordeal of being a Death Eater and dealing with the consequences of his life choices, it seemed his heart simply wasn’t as strong anymore. He’d been diagnosed with advanced congestive heart failure with no sign of improvement over the three years he’d been treated.

It broke Draco’s heart to see his mother so shattered. She hadn’t fully forgiven Draco’s father for his involvement of his family’s torment but Draco knew she still loved him. The way he suspected he still loved Potter, but would never admit it.

The night after the funeral, Blaise convinced Draco to go out for drinks. They went to their favourite Muggle club, the one they used to frequent before Draco became famous. A feeling of nostalgia came across Draco and he was glad that Blaise had convinced him to go out. The smell of sex mixed with cocktails came rushing back and Draco felt cheery. The gloominess of the day slowly began to drift away.

“Hey, aren’t you Draco Malfoy?” the bartender asked. Blaise grinned at Draco as Draco suspected he was recognised for being a famous personality.

Draco felt a sense of pride as he began to respond. He’d gotten his wish, he would get recognised for something other than being a Death Eater, something other than being associated with Harry Potter—or so he thought.

“Yeah, I am,” Draco answered with pride.

“I remember you, you used to come here with that bloke—with the glasses,” the bartender replied.

“What?” Draco was shocked.

“Yeah, I’ve been working here for ten years. I remember every face that’s worth remembering. That bloke, you two used to come by here loads. Then he started coming by himself, I reckon, in the beginning looking for you. Then he’d just sit here and drink for hours on end. Eventually he stopped. He gave me his number in case I ever saw you in here. Blimey, it’s been what —?”

“Five years,” Draco answered. He wasn’t interested in talking to the man who had just been another person that opened the door to his past.

“Yeah! Five years. I can’t believe I still remember,” the man said. Draco nodded in acknowledgement. He was puzzled and hurt. “Should I ring him?” he asked. Draco didn’t know if he was being serious or simply joking.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Draco replied. The bartender nodded. “What was—” Draco couldn’t believe he’d just opened the can of worms. “When was he here last?”

“Goodness,” the bartender said, looking up at the ceiling trying to think. “I’d say about two years. He was here on a date, we had talked briefly, I told him I hadn’t seen you. He laughed that I still remembered. He was talking to some bloke all night and they had a tiff. I overheard something —”

That was the great thing about bartenders, Draco knew, they were always the invisible ears to every conversation.

“What did you hear?” Draco asked as he gulped down his drink and gestured for another, dropping a fifty quid note on the counter—clearly tipping well for the information.

“Something about his daughter. He wanted to meet his daughter—I mean—”

“Harry wanted to meet the other bloke’s daughter?” Draco asked.

“No, the man wanted to meet Harry’s. But he’d refused and they had an argument. It didn’t look like that was the first time it happened, the argument, I mean. Then eventually he stopped coming in completely. I figure being a single father is hard,” the man said. He dropped the change in front of Draco and walked away to take someone else’s order.

Draco left the money where it was and turned to look at Blaise. He was busy chatting up with the bloke next to him and hadn’t heard anything discussed between Draco and the bartender.

“ _Potter has a daughter_?” Draco snapped, turning Blaise towards him and disregarding the bloke he was talking to.

“What...how do you know?” Blaise asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco almost roared.

“I only found out about it a week ago when Potter had stopped by to see Narcissa. I was there because she’d asked me to be. He’d brought a four-year-old-girl with him. He introduced her to us, her —” Blaise paused.

“What’s her name?” Draco asked.

“Lily Luna Potter,” Blaise replied. “Look, I hadn’t seen him since the two of you broke it off and it was as much a surprise to me as it was to your mother. We didn’t know how to tell you. I figured I would have eventually informed you of it.”

“Is he married?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Is she from the Weasley girl?” Draco didn’t know how else to ask without mentioning _her_ name.

“I don't know, but I don’t think so. I mean she’s got blond hair and green eyes,” Blaise said. “Honestly, Draco, she sort of looks like you. But she’s four, and I mean, you’re both blokes.” Draco stopped listening.

Harry had sex with another woman after he and Draco had broken up. He could have begun shagging women; he did before he’d gotten together with Draco. That’s why Ginny had been so jealous. If it weren’t for Draco, Harry and Ginny probably would have got married. Draco felt a sense of satisfaction to know that even if Harry had returned to shagging women, he still hadn’t gotten together with the wretched ex-girlfriend.

“Was this what you meant when you said ‘he’s got a new life’?” Draco asked

“Yeah, he’s a single father of two,” Blaise said. Draco’s expression changed and he looked at Blaise who looked nervous. He’d let that slip out. _A father of two._

“What do you mean...two?” Draco asked. His heart sank down to his stomach. His knees weakened and suddenly he was thankful for the fact that he was sitting down. He grabbed the glass he was drinking out of and finished off the drink.

“Teddy, he’s also adopted Teddy,” Blaise said. “That bit was in the _Prophet_ , that’s why I was surprised to see the little girl that was with him.”

“I need to leave, I need to get out of here,” Draco announced. He stood up but wobbled a bit.

“Draco, you can’t Apparate in this condition,” Blaise said, holding him steady. Draco looked at him and felt vulnerable. This was why he didn’t wish to come back here to his old life. All his old feelings had come rushing back, feelings he’d much rather have Obliviated. But Obliviation was for the weak, and Draco refused to be weak.

Harry was probably an Auror by now. An Auror, single father of two, _most likely straight_.

“Let’s take a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron,” Blaise suggested. “We can just stay there for a while until we get sobered up. If not we can use the Floo Network to get to your house from there.” Draco nodded hesitantly. “That’s our only option,” Blaise added. 

Thirty minutes later Draco and Blaise stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise had told Draco that he hadn’t been to the Leaky Cauldron since before Harry and Draco had broken up. The night Blaise and had found Harry and Draco against the wall in the alley outside the gay club, they had done the same thing. They’d taken a taxi to the Cauldron and Draco and Harry rented a room that they stayed in for over ten hours. After the breakup Draco and Blaise had never returned there. Draco didn’t like the feelings associated with the place and Blaise respected Draco’s sentiments.

Therefore, the surprise that was in store for them when they stumbled through the door was even more monumental than expected. They saw a familiar dark haired, lightning scarred, bespectacled bloke behind the bar serving drinks.

“I’ll be damned,” Blaise said.

“Of course,” Draco added.

The few patrons that were scattered around the pub turned to look at Blaise and Draco and returned to their drinks and conversation. Harry ran out from behind the bar to confront them.

“Draco,” Harry said, his tone was surprised and calm at the same time. “I heard you were back,” he added.

“Potter, you work at the Leaky Cauldron?” Blaise asked, putting his arm around Draco and sitting at a table closest to them.

“I—own the Leaky Cauldron,” Harry replied. His eyebrow was raised a bit with scepticism as he watched Blaise’s hand around Draco’s arm. He was about to say something else when Blaise interrupted him again.

“We’ll take two pints, thank you,” Blaise declared. Draco whispered in his ear and he added, “—and chips, if you’re still serving food.”

Harry nodded and returned to the bar.

“What in the bloody hell, Blaise?” Draco turned and whispered again.

“I had no idea, I promise, Draco,” Blaise replied.

Harry returned to the table and placed two pints in front of them. “Here are your drinks, your chips should be coming shortly. Also a key—”

“What’s that for?” Draco all but barked his question.

“If you two need a place to stay for the night. I wouldn’t recommend Apparating home, so, feel free to sleep it off.” Harry smiled and Draco’s stomach was in knots again. He knew that smile, it was his _I-am-bloody-Harry-Potter, I-am-so-bloody-charming_ smile.

“What should we do?” Blaise asked a scowling Draco as Harry walked away. Draco shrugged and picked up the pint and started drinking.

An hour later they stumbled upstairs to room number 109. The room had two beds. “That rat bastard, he thinks we’re not together,” Draco said as Blaise laughed.

“Please, he’s _hoping_ we’re not together, that’s why he gave us a room with two beds. He’ll want to see in the morning if we used one bed or both of them.”

“I don’t care what he thinks,” Draco said as he collapsed on one of the beds and fell asleep with his clothes on. He may or may not have heard Blaise reply, “Keep telling yourself that, Draco.”

~*~

The next morning, Draco awoke to the sound of screaming children outside his room. He heard a woman’s voice shushing them. Draco wondered if they were Harry’s children and if the woman was their mother. They still hadn’t established whether or not Harry was married.

“Alright, you two, are you ready to spend the day with Rose?” the woman said.

“Yes!” the children screamed. The woman shushed them again.

Draco opened the door to see the ruckus. He was still fully dressed, though his shirt was half tucked and his hair was frazzled. The taller of the two children laughed as the younger one screamed. The woman talking to them was none other than Hermione Granger.

“Draco!” Hermione said. “I heard you were here, but I didn’t know what room. I mean— I’m sorry the children were playing right outside your door.”

“Are these your children, Granger?” Draco asked, still a bit disoriented thanks to the early hour in the morning and his hangover. The young girl laughed.

“No, they’re—um—”

“She’s our aunt, not our mother,” the boy announced. He looked a bit familiar but Draco couldn’t be too sure. “I’m Teddy Lupin Potter and this is Lily,” he added.

_Oh._

“Teddy, this is your cousin, Draco,” Granger informed the boy.

“Oh, I’ve heard of you,” Teddy replied. “I thought you looked familiar, my daddy said—”

“Wonderful things about you, I’m sure,” Granger interrupted the boy. “Now, we have to go, Rose is waiting for us.”

“Rose?” Draco couldn’t help himself.

“My daughter, their cousin. She’s two,” Granger announced. “My husband—Ron—is watching her while I came to get the children, so we must be off. We’ve got a play date.” Draco nodded. “It was nice to see you, Draco. Hopefully I’ll see you again?”

Draco didn’t respond. The little girl had caught his eye again. They waved goodbye to Draco and walked down the hall.

“What was that?” Blaise asked as Draco closed the door behind him.

“The door to a parallel universe.” He lay back down on the bed.

“You watch too much Muggle science fiction on the telly,” Blaise said as he covered his face with the cotton sheet.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Draco groaned. Blaise stood up this time to answer the door.

“Hello, Mr Potter’s sent some tea and croissants for his guests.” A woman stood by the door holding a pot of tea with two cups and a small plate of breakfast snacks.

“Great, I’m starved!” Blaise responded, moving out of the way and let the woman in.

 _Harry must have sent her to gather that information for him_ , Draco thought.

“Please inform Mr Potter that we shall be leaving shortly, so if he wishes to send us the pub bill from last night and the charge for the room rental, it would be very kind,” Draco said. He looked over who was too busy eating.

“Certainly, sir,” the woman replied and immediately left the room.

Draco showered as Blaise ate. When he returned, Blaise was holding a piece of parchment. “Took you long enough,” Blaise said.

Draco ignored Blaise’s comment. “What are you holding?”

“It’s the bill, but I don’t think it’s for me,” Blaise answered. He took his leave as it was his turn to shower.

Draco took a bite of the croissant and opened the parchment. It looked like an invoice but it didn’t have a price listed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _~The Leaky Cauldron~_  
 _Drinks at the pub, chips, two-bed room rental for one night._  
 _Form of payment requested: Dinner with Harry Potter._  
 _~We thank you for your patronage~_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bloody hell._

~*~

“That’s not very productive, he didn’t say when and where,” Narcissa commented, looking over the parchment Draco was holding when he arrived back to the Manor.

“I’m not going to respond, Mother, and I’m already scheduled to leave in two days,” Draco replied.

“You’re leaving already?” Narcissa asked, her tone dejected. Draco knew she was partially doing it to make him feel guilty, and it was working, but he wouldn’t let her know that.

“Mother, I’ve still got three months left to my contract and they allowed me one week of unscheduled vacation due to Father’s passing. I can’t keep them on hold, I’ve got responsibilities.” Narcissa nearly snorted. “Mother, I’m quite aware of what you think of my vocation, but it’s important to me, alright? I’m happy doing what I do and I don’t have anyone to answer to, especially the Ministry.”

“Fine,” Narcissa said. “Leave me here with the ghosts of our past, with the memories of your father, and just go!”

Draco shook his head in resignation. “You know that whenever you need me, I would be here in a heartbeat.”

“You should meet Harry before you leave, his children, they really _are_ wonderful. I wouldn’t mind if they came to visit me,” Narcissa said as Draco glared at her. “What? You’re not going to provide me with grandchildren; this is the closest thing I can have. Teddy is family and Lily Potter comes with the package.”

“I can’t believe you want me to play nice with him just so I can convince him to let you babysit,” Draco said with incredulity.

“It’s not just that, dear,” Narcissa replied. She patted the sofa cushion next to her so Draco could sit with her. “Aren’t you at all curious what his life has been like for the past five years? You ended things with him on your own accord and now you’re back and he’s got this new life, aren’t you curious of what’s going on with him?”

Draco _was_ curious. His mother knew him best. Draco had wondered why Harry wasn’t an Auror but instead owned an inn and a pub. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Fine, I will send him an owl.”

“He also has a mobile, you should send him a message on that,” Narcissa insisted. Draco looked at him in utter surprise. “I may not know how it works, but I’m quite aware Muggles use it for communication,” she added.

“But I don’t have his number,” Draco answered.

Narcissa stood up and went to one of the cabinets in the sitting room and opened a drawer. “Here, he left this with me, is this it?” She handed him a parchment that in fact did have a phone number written on it.

“How long ago did he give you this?” Draco asked.

“When he came by the Manor to make arrangements for your father’s release from Azkaban,” she answered. “He didn’t ask about you but he told me if I ever needed any information on him, this was the best way to reach him. I told him I didn’t have a Muggle mobile, but he told me to keep it anyway.”

Draco took the parchment and went to his old room. He needed space from his mother if he were to contact Harry.

_“Potter, this is Draco, I received your message. Please indicate time and date for your meeting. I’m leaving London in two days.”_

Draco placed the mobile on his desk and began to undress. He needed to get out of the clothes from the day before. As soon as he’d removed the shirt, his mobile buzzed.

_“Great! The Thirsty Scholar in Diagon Alley, it’s a new pub. Want to get together tonight, around seven o’clock?”_

“ _Fine_ ,” Draco replied and placed his mobile back on the desk. He crashed on his bed face down, unwilling to move, wishing he was far, far away.

~*~

Draco arrived at ‘the Thirsty Scholar’ at ten past seven. He didn’t mean to be late, but he couldn’t decide what to wear. He wasn’t sure if he should wear Wizarding robes or Muggle attire. It had been years since he’d worn robes on a regular basis, though ever since he’d returned to town and all the events he had to attend due to his father’s passing, he’d been wearing robes almost on a daily basis.

Even if he were to wear Muggle clothing, he couldn’t be sure what to wear that would suit the pub’s atmosphere. Was it casual? Was it formal? Draco had spent years getting dressed by others to be in the public eye, he wasn’t sure how he felt about an outfit. He had finally opened one of the magazines he’d brought with him and copied a look piece by piece. It was archived under “The Casual Date Look.”

Draco also told himself, _for the record, it’s not a date_. No one was around him to counter or agree, but it needed to be said.

Harry was waiting for him at the bar. As soon as he’d arrived, they had gotten a table. After arriving there Draco was glad that he’d concentrated on his attire. Harry looked good. _Really, really good_. He wore fitted denims with a button-down shirt and a black blazer. _He looks hot_ , was the first thought in Draco’s mind that he dismissed right away. He decided to concentrate on the decor of the pub.

The pub was quite modern-looking for something that was on Diagon Alley, Draco observed. The lighting was dark and the candles that floated mid-air were an elegant touch. All the drinks on the menu were named after scholars of the wizarding world and were sorted according to taste from sweet to tangy to sour to bitter. The bitterest was named after Severus Snape, quite rightly, and the sweetest was named after Herbert Beery.

“What did you want, Potter?” Draco asked. He hadn’t called him ‘Potter’ in the year they had dated nor had he thought of him as such for years after that, but it seemed appropriate.

“Nothing in particular, I was glad that you’re in town. I mean, I’m sorry about your father, but glad that you and your family received some closure. I was also happily surprised to see you last night and thought—I don’t know—maybe we could catch up.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, he was surprised to hear that from Harry. Harry wasn’t cross, he wasn’t resentful? Draco had upped and left their relationship and he didn’t care? He wanted to catch up?

“There’s nothing to catch up on,” Draco replied.

“How have you been? Tell me something,” Harry insisted.

“I don’t really feel like talking about myself,” Draco said. “Why do you own the Leaky Cauldron?” Draco tried to change the subject.

Harry seemed to hesitate a bit before answering. “Many reasons. We can’t all become supermodels,” he said. Draco’s eyes widened. “Also because the Cauldron has a lot of sentimental value for me, so when I decided what I wanted to do with my life, I decided to become a business owner.”

The waiter came by the table and brought two wine glasses with a bottle of _1970 Angelo Gaja Barbaresco Infernot_. “You still like Inferno? I took the liberty of ordering a bottle, I hope that’s alright. It’s Gaja, I hear they are the best vintage Italian wine producers.”

“Harry, that’s a two hundred and fifty pounds bottle,” Draco said. He was so shocked that he didn’t even notice that he slipped and said ‘Harry’.

“I know, I get it on a discount because we order by case,” Harry responded.

“We?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry stared at him with a great deal of concentration. “Gods, I have missed those eyes,” Harry muttered, loud enough for Draco to hear but no one else around them. “I told you, I’m a business owner. I bought the Leaky Cauldron four years ago and last year we’d started construction on the Thirsty Scholar.” Harry smiled again and nodded at the waiter who popped by to take their food order.

“I was hoping to try one of these cocktails,” Draco said. “I mean, I’m grateful for the wine —”

“By all means,” Harry said, “I hope you’ll stay a while so we’ll have time to drink the wine with our dinner.”

Draco nodded. He ordered a “Marcus Aurelius,” a Butterbeer mixed with orange juice and amaretto. The waiter wrote down the order and turned to Harry. “The usual, sir?” he asked and Harry nodded.

“What’s your usual?” Draco inquired.

“A Snape,” Harry responded. “It’s not a very complicated drink, actually, if you’re familiar with the Muggle drink ‘the old fashioned’—it’s quite similar to that. The trick with the Snape is that it’s only bitter in the beginning and as you drink it, it’s actually quite relaxing and sweet. It’s sort of my inside joke considering the life and history of the late Professor Snape.”

“What’s the Albus Dumbledore?” Draco asked looking over the menu. It was the only one without a description.

“It’s a surprise. It’s sort of like the drink of the day, whatever the bartender feels like conjuring up. Yeah, we call it the ‘Dumbledore’,” Harry grinned as he answered.

“You think you’re so clever,” Draco commented. Harry didn’t respond and he simply stared at Draco. “Why is it all the dead professors and scholars?”

“I don’t wish to get a Howler from the living ones,” Harry answered simply. Draco smiled. He thought it would be pretty funny to name a bitter drink after a professor and watch them freak out.

He looked at Harry who was still gawking at him and straightened his face. He didn’t wish to let Harry know he was enjoying himself.

“So you have children,” Draco said. “I heard them today in the hall.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Hermione told me, they can be a bit of a handful sometimes. I usually don’t allow guests to stay on the floor you were at. It’s reserved for friends and family only. I should have known you lot would probably be hung over in the morning.”

“Where’s the mother?” Draco asked. He’d really only meant the girl’s, but wasn’t sure how to ask that without sounding crude.

“Well, you know where Teddy’s mother is,” Harry said. “I adopted Teddy when his grandmother passed away. I needed your mother to sign off on the adoption since she was the next of kin. And Lily, her mother passed during childbirth.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Draco said. “Were you two married?”

Harry chuckled for a moment. “No—it’s nothing like that. I—erm—Lily Luna is named after her mother, Luna. When Luna was expecting she’d fallen quite ill and the Healers suspected a high chance of her not making it through labour. Her boyfriend was a worthless piece of garbage, he ran out on her the moment he’d heard that she wouldn’t survive. So, she signed all the adoption papers and I adopted her right away ensuring the father wouldn’t have any rights later on.”

Draco was speechless—he didn’t know what to say.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But it’s been a fun ride. I needed them, more than I had even imagined. It’s great being a dad. I mean it’s not the answer to all the problems in the world but it’s definitely a unique experience,” Harry said, adding words to an awkward silence.

“What do you mean you needed them?” Draco asked, finally saying something to diminish the awkwardness.

“It’s not important,” Harry said.

“No, tell me,” Draco almost demanded.

“I was broken—after you—and I realised that I needed to move on with my life. I didn’t know what to do so when Teddy sort of landed in my lap, it was great. It was a distraction and I was able to love again—a different sort of love but equally great and fulfilling. I grew up in a house without love, I missed my parents, they had died when I was a baby, so I wanted to give Teddy everything he never had. Then we were lucky enough that under horrible circumstances, we were still able to bring joy into our life, and add to our family.”

Draco was quiet again. The words, _I was broken_ , were ringing in his ears.

“Why did you leave, Draco?” Harry whispered.

Draco was thankful for the distraction as the waiter returned with their drinks and the starter.

“Thanks, that’ll be all for now,” Harry told the waiter. He turned his attention back to Draco and spoke again. “I looked everywhere for you. I went to all the clubs and restaurants we had been to and left my contact information with them. I all but harassed your mother, but she wouldn’t even tell me.”

“But you found me. I mean, you know who I am, what I do,” Draco answered.

“Yeah, by chance,” Harry said. I was visiting Hermione’s parents with her in London and I sat in the waiting room and they had magazines. Muggle magazines. I flipped through the pages, and there you were. British Vogue, Winter 2003 issue, it had some Muggle celebrity on the cover but there were three pages of advertisements where you were featured. Even a small bio, ‘up and coming fresh face—Draco Malfoy’.”

Draco nodded and displayed a hint of a smile. “I have those framed,” he said.

“I didn’t know what to do, I thought I was going crazy. I wanted to come after you, but you’d moved on. A few months later I started on the paperwork to adopt Teddy. I asked your mother about you, showed her the magazine. She said to give you space, let you make a name for yourself or whatever it is you wanted to do.” Harry paused briefly and took a sip of his drink.

“Then I had Luna to take care of. And you—”

“And I, what?” Draco asked.

“And you became a successful fashion model."

“I thought _you_ wanted to be an Auror,” Draco asked. It was his dream, Draco remembered. _The reason Ginny had riled up the storm in the kitchen that night. I was sabotaging his dreams._

“I did—a very long time ago,” Harry answered. “But, I couldn’t be part of a program that didn’t want to take me because of my association with—you. Then when the news of our separation surfaced, they contacted me, asking me to apply. I knew then that I never wanted it that much. I could never be a part of them. They repulsed me.”

The waiter returned, interrupting their conversation again. “Mr Potter, sorry to disturb you, would you like me to bring out the main course now?” he asked. Harry nodded.

“You had everything prepared?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, I had ordered when I set the arrangement up,” Harry said.

“What are we having?” Draco asked.

“Crab cakes, lamb stew and caprese salad. For dessert I can’t decide between Tiramisu or chocolate pudding,” Harry answered.

“Harry, those are all my fav—”

“Favourite things, I know,” Harry answered, chuckling, his cheeks blushing.

“So you can’t decide if this is a special evening or a casual date?” Draco asked.

“That’s really your decision, rather than mine,” Harry replied.

The food arrived shortly and they ate mostly in silence. They received another round of their drinks as the wine sat untouched so far.

“Everything was just fantastic, Harry. I don’t even think I have room for dessert,” Draco said. He was stuffed. He’d also dropped the pretence of calling Harry by his surname. He was too much in culinary bliss to care.

“We can take it to my place, if you’d like,” Harry said as Draco looked up to catch his eye. “I mean, just to talk. The wine hasn’t even been touched, so we can take dessert and wine to my flat — in the living room — and talk.”

Draco didn’t want to say no, but he didn’t want to say yes either. He simply nodded with reluctance.

“Just for a little bit, then I’ll take the Floo to the Manor,” Draco spoke cautiously, making sure Harry understood.

“That’s great,” Harry replied.

The waitstaff at the restaurant packed up the food and the dessert with the wine bottle in a small basket and handed it to Harry. When Draco thanked everyone for the wonderful food and the service, they seemed humbled.

As they left the Thirsty Scholar, Draco insisted on walking instead of Apparating. “I’ve eaten so much, when I return to Milan, they’ll probably sack me for putting on two stones!”

“Oh stop!” Harry said. “You look great, always have,” he added. He stared at his feet as they walked. Draco wondered if he was nervous.

“Thanks, Harry,” Draco replied. He wasn’t sure what else to say to the compliment so decided to go with the most polite response.

“Is that why you left?” Harry asked. “Because you thought I wanted to become an Auror?”

_Great, we’re back to that._

They had arrived at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and then eventually headed upstairs where Harry lived. They arrived at a familiar hallway Draco had been at earlier that day. Walking past the room where Draco and Blaise had stayed, Harry led him into another room that looked like a lounge.

“Have a seat,” Harry said as he placed the small basket of food and wine on the coffee table. He returned a few short moments later with two glasses. Harry sat next to Draco on the sofa as he removed the wine from the basket. Draco’s heart was beating rapidly. He knew that the moment they settled, he’d have to answer Harry’s question.

“Are you still in touch with Ginny?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed. Draco supposed that Harry wasn’t expecting _that_ question.

“No, not for a while now,” Harry replied. His expression was tense. He looked up at Draco and his eyes indicated that he didn’t really want to talk about it, but he nodded and continued. “It just seemed easier to end all ties with her after you left. I don’t know how or what, but I blamed her for your leaving. I stopped going by the Burrow and only talked to Mrs Weasley if she’d run into me in public. I turned down every dinner invitation and I only saw Ron and Hermione when they visited. If it hadn’t been for their wedding, I probably would’ve been on a longer hiatus. But I had to be there, I was the best man.”

He poured more wine.

“She apologised for being so mean to you and said she wanted another chance. She knew I wasn’t seeing anyone but I told her no and she caused a huge scene at the wedding. She just couldn’t understand that I didn’t want to be with her. She offered to be Teddy’s mother.”

“Where is she now?” Draco asked.

“She moved to Paris and only comes by for Christmas holidays. I heard she’s dating a Quidditch player, and is maybe writing a book or something. The _Prophet_ seems to think that it might be a tell-all of _The Life of Harry Potter_. Who knows, maybe they’re right.”

“Does she know about Luna? About Lily?” Draco asked.

“No, she knows I have a daughter but no one knows where she came from; except for Ron and Hermione, of course. She thinks Lily’s mine…” He paused again. “Luna’s funeral was very small. Only her father attended along with Ron, Hermione and Neville.”

They drank in silence for a while. Draco thought about Luna. She had always been so sweet to everyone. She didn’t deserve what happened to her.

“So, you didn’t answer my question,” Harry said. “Did you leave because you thought I wanted to be an Auror?”

“Not just that,” Draco answered. “I—I had heard you when you were talking to Ginny that night in the kitchen. You knew I was falling in love with you, we had been together for a year and you said you didn’t know. She made it sound so simple and I realised that it _was_ simple. You were with me because you knew I loved you, you knew at that time I was having a difficult time finding employment and you were probably the only steady thing in my life and I was keeping you away from your dream.”

“That’s not true at all!” Harry clenched his fists. “I was with you because I wanted to be. Maybe at that point in my life I didn’t know if I was in love with you—I was scared. I had only been with one person before that and it was Ginny. I thought that was love, and it wasn’t so I didn’t know what love was. I—you know me— _knew_ me, I would never be with you out of obligation, I owed you nothing. Do you remember our first night together?” Draco nodded. He remembered it all too clearly. It had been amazing. “How can you say _that_ was out of _obligation_? No obligatory sex is that hot.”

Harry had a point.

“I know, I just panicked,” Draco answered. He was a rash decision maker. It had been his downfall his entire life.

“So you just left, disappeared, due to something you _overheard_. You didn’t even stay to talk to me —”

Draco heard the tremble in Harry’s voice—he had truly been hurt. And what for? Harry didn’t even join the Aurors program. Draco had been so worried and in such a self-preservation mode that he had hurt one of the most important people in his life. How could he ever be forgiven for this? It was no wonder he could never move on. Meanwhile, Harry had moved on. He had a family, a future and it seemed as though Draco had nothing.

“But it’s alright,” Harry said, breaking Draco’s concentration. “My life is okay—good, actually, I’ve got two wonderful children and you’ve got your career. You really did make a name for yourself. You are loved for who you are and it has nothing to do with your past.” Harry smiled, he leaned in and kissed Draco’s forehead. Draco remembered when Harry used to do that—it was usually when he was proud of something Draco had said.

“Yeah, it’s been alright,” Draco answered.

They finished the expensive bottle of wine and Draco realised he was most definitely more than a little buzzed. He leaned in to kiss Harry and Harry turned his face.

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered. He felt foolish. “I—misunderstood.”

“No. I just don’t want you to regret it in the morning,” Harry said. “We’ve had a bit to drink and I don’t want you to do something you don’t have control over. I don’t want you to break my heart again.”

Draco was so sure that Harry wouldn’t even care when he’d left. Five years later, Harry still admitted to getting his heart broken by Draco. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

“No,” Harry said. “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to kiss me, but it’s probably not a good idea.” Harry picked up the empty bottle almost as if he’d forgotten that they’d finished it and tried to pour more into his glass.

“We seemed to have run out,” Draco said softly as he pointed at the bottle Harry was holding.

“Yeah, we have,” Harry answered as though he was talking about something entirely different. “You are free to stay here for the night, the sofa turns into a bed as well.” Harry stood up gathering the empty bottle and the glasses. “I’m sure you’re aware of how a Muggle sofa-bed works.”

“If that’s what you want,” Draco said. He wanted Harry to tell him to go to his bedroom. He wanted Harry to claim him the way Harry had the first night in the back alley of the dodgy nightclub.

“Get some rest,” Harry answered. “You are also welcome to have breakfast with us, the kitchen is just down the hall. I will come and get you—that is if you think you’re up for a thousand question game with the most inquisitive minds of our times.” Harry smiled, it was warm and clearly showing the fondness he had for his children. Draco didn’t respond and simply nodded.

Draco stayed up most of the night reliving the last few hours of the night he had spent with Harry. He was so sure, so angry at Harry and then everything had disappeared. All the feelings of betrayal had turned to grief. Grief that he’d caused Harry to suffer. Draco was so sure when he’d left Harry over five years ago that he wouldn’t have been missed. Everything he’d felt in the relationship was one sided — but it wasn’t. Harry loved him too.

What was Draco supposed to do now? Sleep it off and have breakfast with the Potter clan in the morning? Was he going to be welcomed into their lives? Did he want to be?

With everything Harry had said about Draco’s leaving, how was he going to ever be forgiven by Harry’s friends and family? They couldn’t just pick up and start from where they’d left off, too much had happened. And what about Draco’s career?

Draco turned over to his side and saw a clock hanging up on the doorway. A faint light had entered the bedroom as though the sun was just about rising. It was a little after five. He hadn’t slept at all.

He got up off the bed and collected his things. He wasn’t ready for this. Harry had been vulnerable with him last night and now he wasn’t just his ex-boyfriend, Harry was a single father; he had a family of his own along with the extension of the Weasley clan. Draco would never be allowed back in now. Even if Harry wanted to be with him—and Draco didn’t know if Harry did or not—how could he promise that it was going to be different this time?

Unable to cope with the questions that boggled his mind, Draco decided to Disapparate home instead. He was going to pack and he was going to leave and return to his job. Maybe some might call it running away—but that’s really what Draco was best at, wasn’t it?

~*~

Draco sat on a chair in front of a well-lit mirror as a makeup artist was focusing on his face and adding a hint of foundation, whilst another one was adding bronze on his chest, focusing on the scars that Draco was still quite self-conscious about.

It had been over a week since he’d been in the Cauldron and Harry’s home. He’d left without a word and returned to work one day ahead of schedule. Now his life was back to being normal—whatever normal was. Photo-shoots, interviews, charity events, parties and being chased around by the paparazzi.

He sat and stared at his reflection in the mirror, not really looking at himself but just thinking it over, over and over again. Had he done the right thing? Should he have just abandoned Harry like that again? He thought maybe he could write him a letter or send him a mobile text, he’d thought of doing that nearly every day since his return to Italy, but he had never followed through. Draco was convinced that Harry would easily move on and now Draco could too. Maybe Draco could just find a Muggle to settle down with and not give a care about the wizarding world.

After a long day at the photo-shoot, Draco had been invited to be interviewed by an Italian magazine called _Grazia_. Draco had just entered the room, and a few reporters were gathered along with several other male and female models. It was a meet and greet of sorts for new comers in the industry where the veterans often attended to scout out the novices. Draco didn’t really care for these events but his PR had told him that it would be good for rapport so he had agreed to show up.

Five minutes in, Draco was practically mauled by reporters. Someone somewhere had leaked the story of the passing of Draco’s father and they had all sorts of inappropriate questions for him. Dodging any personal questions Draco made his way to the bar and downed the first thing the bartender offered him.

“You should really slow down, someone might end up taking advantage of you,” a voice all too familiar said. Draco turned to look at the mystery person and stood silent, shocked by the image of the man standing there. “I hear you’re quite easy to seduce after a few drinks, especially with a promise of an alleyway hand-job.”

“Harry,” Draco spoke, startled and still disbelieving that his eyes weren’t just playing a trick on him. An additional reason to why Draco was uncertain that it really was Harry standing in front of him was because of the way he was dressed. Harry wore a perfectly fitting one-button solid coloured suit that was combed with a denim effect. Under the suit jacket Harry had on a grey shirt along with a dark grey tie and a black leather belt. He looked unlike how Draco had ever seen him before. He looked like a different person. He looked— _hot_.

“Hi,” Harry said. “I’ve missed you.” Harry’s smile was wide and it was as though he was triumphant over completely shocking Draco.

“What—? What are you doing here?” Draco asked, looking around as they had begun to attract attention. One of the photographers had already taken a picture of Draco speaking to Harry.

“I…” Harry paused and turned to the photographers so he could give him a good shot. “I’m doing something I should have done a very long time ago. I’m here to take you back."

Draco raised an eyebrow with intrigue. “What do you mean _take me back_?”

“I mean—I want you back—in my life. A relationship or something of that sort—I would like to give us another try. A real try, the one where we aren’t afraid, where we don’t hold back our inhibitions, and we don’t—run away. Where I _won’t_ let you simply run away.”

“You have a life—a full life, you’ve got kids, and the extended family with the Weasleys. I’ll just be in the way. They won’t accept me,” Draco argued. Whatever Harry was saying sounded wonderful but it still wasn’t enough. He needed to protect himself.

“My life isn’t full—it’ll never be full unless you’re in it, Draco.” Harry took Draco’s hand and pulled him in, shortening the distance between the two. “It hasn’t been full for five years and it will continue being empty unless you’re there. I can do long-distance. I respect your work, I respect you. I just want a chance. A real chance, Draco.”

“How did you know I was here?” Draco asked.

“Blaise told me.” Draco nodded and Harry continued. “He told me that I wouldn’t be allowed into the event if I wasn’t dressed for the occasion so I had to go by a shop to purchase _appropriate_ attire.”

“You look hot,” Draco blurted out, involuntarily. He immediately cleared his throat when he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Really?” Harry grinned causing Draco to roll his eyes. “I told the lady to give me the best because I couldn’t fail on my endeavour.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if people here thought that you were a model or some sort of a public relations official yourself,” Draco said. He definitely could feel his cheeks burning now.

“So, what do you say?” Harry asked, returning to topic. “Am I going to fail at my endeavour?” Draco smiled but didn’t respond. “What is it? You’re killing me, Draco.” Draco could tell Harry was really nervous now. He loved doing that to him, it had been his favourite way to tease Harry when they were together the first time. The idea of being together again only lifted his spirits. Draco had been a fool, he shouldn’t have left that morning, but if he hadn’t he couldn’t have been so sure that Harry wanted him, wanted to include him in his life.

“I’m thinking…” Draco paused for a moment. “That it’ll really be a shame to take those clothes off of you so soon, you really do look incredibly hot and I can’t wait for you to turn around so I can see the way your arse looks in those trousers.”

Harry grinned again. He was still holding Draco’s hand and pulled him in all the way until their lips met. By that time, Draco had completely forgotten about the photographers and only realised they were still there when the flashes from the cameras didn’t stop.

“Draco! Draco, who’s your friend?” an interviewer shouted causing them to stop snogging.

“This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend,” Draco answered and Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, we’ve got a whole lot of reconciling to do.” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand back and bolted for the door. When they arrived in an empty hallway, Draco immediately Apparated them to his flat and they conveniently landed on Draco’s bed.

Harry pushed Draco on the bed and got on top of him. He didn’t seem to care for his expensive attire but Draco knew better. “Harry, wait,” Draco said.

“What?” Harry asked hungrily as though Draco had just stopped him from attacking a buffet.

“Your clothes—just take them off and put them on the chair over there.” Draco pointed at the leather armchair in the corner.

Harry groaned. He slowly began to remove his clothes. Almost too slowly, as though he was teasing Draco. Draco shook his head and smirked. “I’m going to make you suffer for that, Harry,” he said. Draco eventually removed his jacket then his shirt as Harry stopped and stared at him. “What?” he asked.

“Are you—is that _glitter_ on your chest?” Harry asked, almost laughingly.

Draco groaned. “I forgot about that. I—uh—sometimes they put body makeup on the models for—” he paused when he saw that Harry was now outright laughing at him. “Shut up!” he whined.

“Shower?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Draco replied.

~*~

Two hours later, after getting take out, _with tiramisu_ , Harry had his arm around Draco as they snuggled happily under the quilt in Draco’s bed. “I’ve missed you so much,” Harry whispered into Draco’s right ear causing him to shiver.

They had plenty of conversations left to have. What exactly did it mean to be back together? How would long distance work, was Draco expected to leave his job and how would the children react?

 _It isn’t going to be easy_ , Draco thought to himself, but he was prepared for it. He knew he had Harry and that was really going to make everything okay.

_The End_


End file.
